


Return No More

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Heaven's Civil War, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am here to give you an ultimatum Gabriel. Stop your interference or die." Gabriel had known Castiel was off the rails and had been prepared to put him in line, but this he had not expected.<br/>Spoilers for 5x19 and Season 6. Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return No More

**** A/N: Gabriel centric, I think most of my new fics are :D Enjoy!  
 ** Pairings: N/A  
** **** Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

The brick walls of the alleyway are crumbling noticeably even in the weak light of the moon, and cracked in so many places I'm surprised that the building – a club, although it doesn't really matter – is still standing. I must admit it's probably not the nicest place to meet up with Castiel but I don't really care. We may be angels but that doesn't mean we are fancy, we're supposed to be practical and although I spent a long time away from heaven gorging myself with the pagans I'm not completely ruined in that respect. I still have _some_ angelic tendencies, particularly when it comes to meeting somewhere convenient. Maybe the back alley of a club is a bit overly pragmatic but Castiel won't mind. Not that I'm bothered if he does considering why I'm seeing him in the first place. I'd much rather be annoying the Winchester boys. My reappearance would probably give them matching heart attacks which I would find incredibly amusing. As far as they knew I was dead. They didn't know Father had brought me back but I was looking forward to revealing that little fact. In style, of course, probably with a repeat of some of my older tricks and a little bit of a wild goose chase. Yeah, I'm a dick. So sue me.

"I am surprised you chose this place," a familiar voice greets me from behind, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turn around to face Castiel. He's a typical angel sometimes. What's wrong with saying hello for once?

"Hello to you too Cas," I reply sarcastically, a smirk on my face. It's always good to keep up appearances in times of kick-your-brother's-ass. Castiel blinks at me for a moment then tilts his head slightly to one side. I roll my eyes at the action. As I said, typical angel.

"You have finally left heaven again," he says simply. Give the man a medal for stating the obvious. Clearly this angel's a genius.

"Well duh, it's _boring_ up there. Besides, I thought I'd go visit Sam and Dean – see if that place on 'Team Free Will' is still open. I wanna keep an eye on them what with Raphael being a dick and all," I tell him. It's not a lie either. I'm planning to that - just after I've saved him from himself and, obviously, the souls of purgatory. Despite being him being young, I had never thought of Castiel as foolish before. I certainly do now I've connected the dots. He must be an idiot to be working with Crowley. The demon is king of hell for crying out loud, surely that screams 'cannot be trusted'? Hell, shouldn't the fact he's a _demon_ point out that little fact? Apparently Castiel didn't get the memo. So, as messenger of our Father, I think it's my job to give it to him.

"I see…but why did you need to talk to me before doing that?" he asks sounding a bit suspicious. So maybe he does have some brains in that head of his. Too bad he can't seem to use them properly. I shrug, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Just thought I'd give you the heads up. On another note though, are you an idiot Cas?" There, straightforward and to the point. Kind of anyway. If he looked suspicious before he looks even more so now, this makes sense really – now he knows I know something's up. If he wasn't then the answer to my question would definitely be yes. Although personally I think it already is.

"I am not an idiot, no," he replies. I raise my eyebrows at him. He doesn't seem worried, just guarded and I can't say it doesn't annoy me because it does. I wonder if he'll try and lie to me because if he does, again that would prove me right – he is an idiot.

"So why the hell are you working with the king of hell?" I ask. Even though he was suspicious he looks surprised at my blunt question but I don't dwell on it. I may be a trickster but I know when it is time for games. This isn't one of them. This a time for seriousness. He blinks at me for a moment as if he needs to think about his answer. If he already had one prepared I might have pretended to listen but his silence damns him. Why work with evil if you don't already have a good excuse? Really, it's shameful. I cross my arms over my chest as I'm waiting to show my annoyance. "An answer would be good Castiel." The use of his full name seems to stir him. He knows I'm big on nicknames and this is no joke. Good.

"I need a way to defeat Raphael," he tells me as if that is a good enough reason. I burn holes into him with the heat of my gaze as I snap back.

"So you think taking in the souls of purgatory is the only way?"

"I am not strong enough to fight him and neither is my army, even with you as its other leader." There is determination is his tone but it is nothing compared to mine. I have been leading his soldiers in combat every now and then since my resurrection in heaven, blindly following his plan because I thought he knew what he was doing. The revelation about Crowley has released me of such foolishness. He won't be carrying on if I have anything to do with it. I roll my eyes at him.

"The only one strong enough to defeat Raphael is our Father Castiel," I say. "Except maybe Michael and Lucifer." He knows this but I feel like I have to remind him. I never would have had to before my death. In fact, if I hadn't met the Winchesters it would probably have been the other way round. Castiel shakes his head slightly.

"I will consume the souls to become as powerful as God," he answers. My eyes narrow in anger. I have not been the perfect son myself but to suggest becoming our Father's equal is a step too far. Castiel must know this but perhaps he no longer cares.

"That is close to blasphemy brother," I growl "If not already." He smirks slightly, tilting his head. The action automatically sends threads of fury through my body. Such disrespect is punishable by angelic law. I could beat him for it in heaven if I chose to.

"My irreverence has reason," he states calmly "I am trying to protect mankind. Surely you, of all people, understand that Gabriel." I think of the Winchesters for the moment. Castiel knows that I'm fond of them as much as I try to hide it. Particularly Sam; he's so tainted yet his soul is the brightest I have ever seen. His intentions are always good, no matter what he does or what happens to him. That's rare in humans nowadays. I contemplate this for at least a minute. However, I quickly return to my senses and glare at Castiel for his comment.

"I know you want to protect them Cas…but this isn't the way to do it. This is betrayal; of both heaven and humans!" It's almost a plea when I say it. He needs to see the logic in my words. Even if he saves the humans and our Father forgives him for his actions the host will not. He will be damned, or at the very least killed, for his hubris. It is widespread belief in heaven that no one other than our Father can wield such power. It is a large part of why Lucifer suffered his first fall. He wanted to handle the power to destroy all homo sapiens and for that, even without God's orders, he would have been exiled. Yet now, knowing this, Castiel was attempting it for a very different goal with possibly the same results; failure and banishment.

"And if Raphael wins this war I will be betraying my friends, as will you," he tells me. I hate him for being right but press on anyway. This is the time to be agreeing with him.

"It's not worth gambling so much for," I retort "No matter how many you save who is to say nothing worse is lurking in purgatory waiting for someone to free them? If there is then they will be worse than Raphael. We would have no chance of fighting them! At least with Raphael we have semblance of stalemate."

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Castiel replies simply "I think you should go and find the boys now Gabriel. Perhaps being in their presence again will remind you of what you are putting at stake with your suggestion." I glare at him openly but know it's no use. There is nothing more I can do right now without physically harming him and I have never been one for torture.

"I think I will," I say primly "Even those chuckleheads are more intelligent company than you." I turn on my heal and fly away going to do what he suggested but then change my mind and return to where I first met the Winchesters instead. I need time to think; time to plan.

_**-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-Gabriel-Castiel-** _

It is a month later that I meet Castiel again in the same alley way. He knows I haven't been to Sam and Dean and he knows I haven't changed my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he has heard what I have been doing either. Crowley is, after all, his ally and I have been hunting to kill him.

"This has got to stop brother," he snaps as soon as he lands in front of me. We are in the same positions as before, fitting as both of us are still pretty much the same in opinion as we were before. I'm ready for action now though. I can't stand these games. The war has taken a turn for the worst and Castiel is struggling now, more resolved than ever to find purgatory as the death toll rises. "We need you to stand with us." I haven't led any of his soldiers since before our argument. That probably hasn't helped his losses but I refuse to fight any more of my brothers except for in self-defence. It was why I left heaven in the first war and it is why I am pursing my own end to this one.

"I'm standing for my own beliefs," I reply honestly "Your solution is wrong Cas and I'm going to make things right." It's times like this that I miss just being Loki the trickster god. Being an angel is a pain in the ass; all it ever seems to bring is trouble. Trouble and death.

"There is nothing to make right other than Raphael's actions."

"And the death of all of our brothers?" I challenge, fists clenched.

"They chose the wrong path. I feel nothing for them," Castiel answers and I blanch, feeling sick to my stomach. No matter what the others have done they do not deserve such cold, uncaring words. I love all my brothers – even Lucifer who killed me. Yet Castiel can say he feels nothing?

"I thought Dean taught you better than that," I say without thinking. He stiffens, eyes narrowing at me in fury.

"Do no lecture me brother. I need not take heed of the advice of a traitor." I growl in anger. How can he dare to call me a traitor after what he has done, and continues to do? I may have left heaven in the original war but I have no reason to be insulted by an angel who was not old enough at the time to remember it.

"Remember who I am Castiel before you offend me." It's a warning but at the same time it is a reminder of my superior power. Castiel tilts his head, the same as he did last time we met. It's a scornful gesture and it boils my blood.

"I am here to give you an ultimatum _Gabriel,_ " he tells me. I frown at him slightly in confusion. An ultimatum about what exactly? If he is here to request I stop what I'm doing he's in for a shock.

"And what is that?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Stop your interference or die." My eyes widen. His words are callous but they are nothing compared to his tone. It is cold, icily so, and reminds me of another voice, another time, another angel. An angel and brother that only caused me pain but I still loved.

"I suppose you want me to join you as well," I drawl hiding my emotions behind bravo. Castiel doesn't react and just stares me down, eliciting a shiver along my spine. "So this is what it comes to?" I ask softly. A blade drops into his hand from his trench coat sleeve and I recognise it as Lucifer's. I don't want to know how he got it as I manifest my own.

"It is how it must be," Castiel answers, eyes not leaving my own. There is a moment of silence and then we are fighting, blade against blade in a deadly battle for survival. He knows I won't kill him just as I know his aim is to terminate me through death or serve injury. This will be my downfall I realise as second too late. I never wanted to fight any of my brothers and that is why, when it comes down to it, I will never win. His blade jabs into my stomach smoothly and I drop my own in surprise and agony, grabbing at his trench coat to push him off. The moment is familiar - too familiar and that cuts me even more than the knife. " I am sorry brother," Castiel murmurs and he slides the blade up swiftly but I do not hear him. I do not feel it because I can no longer see an angel wearing a tan trench coat. All I can see is Lucifer. Then the darkness claims me as my grace is shredded once again but this time I feel no fear as I pray to Father. This time, however, I do not pray for him to save me.

This time, after all the betrayal and heartache, I don't want to come back.


End file.
